


麻木

by toumeii



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 一篇融合怪x基本在模仿最近看的大江健三郎的《饲育》和几年前看的莫言另外标题来自崔开潮的《麻木》（。我这边三轮车（？是网易云评论看来的不一定准）不叫麻木，但取了这个词感觉可以双关x就用来解救想不出标题的我了x又是一篇只有微量海莲海元素 大概只适合管莲叫莲莲的朋友阅读的东西
Kudos: 2





	麻木

秋山莲被汽车司机叫醒。他提着公文包，懵懵懂懂地走到路边。扑面而来的是湿热的水汽，附在人身上立刻就是一层汗，眼前是一望无际的稻田。  
田边零零星星的一列人，拖着行李背着麻袋，已经离开他有段距离，或许是和他搭了一辆车的乘客。司机在车边抽烟。秋山莲应该是去东京的市郊给客户送资料的，这一觉睡醒，不知道自己到了哪里。他去问司机，得了个他没听过的地名。  
“今天有回城的车吗？”  
司机又吸了口烟，摇摇头。“最早一班也得明天早上。”见秋山莲还站在原地不走，司机从嘴里抽出烟拿在手上，指指那一列人的方向，“你跟着他们走。很快就能进村，有住的地方。”

所以秋山莲也加入了那一列人。他个高、心急、迈的步子大，甚至很快就赶上了队尾一对有说有笑的妇人。  
“哎呀小哥，你不是这里人吧。”  
“穿西装打领带不可能是这里人咯。”  
“嗯……我坐过了站。”秋山莲这才插上话。  
“能坐到这山里来，你这一觉也是睡足咯。”  
“嗯……”  
“就是这天气，闷！热！都到了七月，还是这样。”  
“搞不好又下雨嘞。”  
“下雨小哥就走不了嘞。”  
“走不了……?”秋山莲问。  
“下雨去城里的路就积水，还有泥石流，开不了车嘞。”  
“上周刚断过一次路。昨天才通车呢。”  
“那就没有办法了？”  
“没有办法、没有办法。村里死了人都只能在荒地里烧。虽然烧完以后骨灰落一地，捡也捡不干净，等到通车再拉去城里就臭啦。”  
“就上周，佐野家硬是要等通了车去城里办他们老爷的葬礼。昨天尸体终于拉走了。那味，小哥你现在去搞不好都能闻见。”  
“死要面子，我们都跟着受罪。”她们大笑起来。  
“不过话说回来，要去城里也不是没有办法。据说下雨天……”  
“哎，你别逗他。”  
“是真的呀。下雨天的清晨，田里有车夫的黑影。宾馆的老头见过。”  
“你还信他。那老头看见镜子跟看见鬼似的。什么车夫，汽车走不得的路，他两条腿还走得？”

秋山莲听她们说笑间，路逐渐延伸进了山谷里，能渐渐看到民房了。村里很安静，走在秋山莲他们前面的人都不知道进了哪栋房里，路上一个人都没有。  
两位妇人把秋山莲带到旅馆门口。旅馆的地板墙壁都贴着白色瓷砖，它们反射的灯光晃得秋山莲眼花。大约是妇人们口中的“老头”竟是一副白人的模样，戴着副眼镜在算账。秋山莲摸出自己的钱包，还好里面的钱够他在最小的单人房里住一晚。老头放下手中的钢笔，拖着悠长的调子轻声说“跟我来——”  
老头带他进了二楼一间房，伸出手，用下巴示意秋山莲拿手心里的钥匙。  
“明天几点退房，随便你。钥匙放我桌上。”秋山莲点点头。他接着说，“少开窗。”便走了。  
秋山莲被他影响得也失去气力。房间里盛满了梅雨季的霉味，从墙角、被单里渗出来，从空气中渗出来。秋山莲想清醒一点，打开了窗户。  
腐臭味迫不及待地灌进来。他立刻把窗户关上，也去不掉房间里的味道了。他今晚只能与它们为伴。  
不仅如此，雨也突然从空中倒下来。他跑到走廊上，想下楼问老头明天发不发车，隔壁房间的人先探出头来，是个看起来比他还小一些的青年。那人马上皱着眉头捏好鼻子。“你今天刚到的吧。我都还憋得住，你开什么窗呀。”  
“你知道明天……”  
“走不了啦。我走不了，你也走不了啦。”青年摔门出了自己房间。秋山莲听到他去前台，说先再多住两晚。  
可秋山莲明天就得露宿村头了。

他开始焦急。最开始是急他明天之后的住处。渐渐地，他觉得那团不安引燃了更大的不安，他倒开始不清楚自己在急些什么。  
【我是来这里寻找回忆的。】  
【不过好像不是这里。】  
他一向觉得梅雨季是最难熬的时期，被湿气压住，被雨困住。霉味、汗臭味、发酵的臭味、【血腥味】。他突然想起东京，又好像不是他住的那个东京。那里有压得他透不过气的街道，让他透不过气的死亡的味道。【是什么样的味道？】【泪水的咸味】、【汗水的咸味】、【爆炸后的焦味】、【消毒水味】。  
秋山莲有要回【东京】的理由。  
他突然清醒了，从没有这么清醒过。他没有打开公文包，没有躺到床上，甚至没有坐下。他直勾勾地看着窗外，最开始还能隐约看到无人的村庄和道路，后来就只能看到窗户反射出的自己的脸。天刚微亮，他就还了钥匙，走出旅馆。

村庄被大雾笼罩。昨天的妇女和青年都说得对，哪怕路没有被淹，也没有车敢开进村里来。可他还站着。  
秋山莲在浓雾中看见了人。【看见了瘦削的男人】。  
牵着车。【两手黏在拉车的木杆上。】【他的右手上有血。】无言地站着。【凝视着秋山莲。】不像车夫，倒像匹拉车的马。  
男人转过脸来。【凝视着秋山莲。】他的表情很平静。【像是早已死去。】他的眼神很温和。【像是在哀叹。】

【我也会死的吧。】【我不会那么轻易地死去。】  
【他已经做好了死的觉悟。】【只要活着总能找到新的出路。】

“秋山。”男人开了口，“我来带你回家。”  
男人就再也不说话。【他凝视着他。】  
秋山莲上了车。

**Author's Note:**

> （为了不剧透写在最后：姑且村里的都是在剧里已经死了的人 羚羊家为什么似乎不止一个人这种问题我也回答不了x其他的设定也请自由想象x  
> 我这幽灵船今天也开得七歪八倒）


End file.
